Tully Alford
Tully Alford is the secondary antagonist of the 1991 film The Addams Family. He was portrayed by Dan Hedaya. History Tully Alford was the crooked lawyer of the Addams family, whom he tried to swindle several times to no avail. He had a cantankerous wife who mocked him incessantly for his stupidity and felt humiliated by his low-brow actions. Tully ultimately fell into debt and ended up borrowing money from loan shark Abigail Craven. He kept putting off the debt, but eventually, he realized she would run out of patience and tried one last scam to cover his debts and get rich. He went to the Addams mansion and, after having a brief swordfight with Gomez, tried to scam his client into giving him $1 million for a phony retirement fund by naming it after Gomez's presumed deceased brother, Fester. Though seemingly fooled, Gomez ultimately refuses and simply gives Tully the money for the monthly expences in gold doubloons. Tully tries to sneak into the family vault in order to find more doubloons, but fails. A defeated and dejected Tully returns to his office, where he is confronted by Abigail and her brutish son Gordon. They demand the money he owes them, but when he cannot produce it, Gordon attacks him, knocking over (and opening) Tully's briefcase containing the doubloons. Tully explains where he got them, and then notices that Gordon looks like Fester. He then hatches a plan with Abigail to have Gordon pose as Fester in order to infiltrate and loot the vault. The trick initially seems to work, but the family begins to grow suspicious, while Gordon himself begins to grow fond of them. Tully then discovers that the house belongs to Fester and enlists the help of a cantankerous judge to get the Addamses evicted from the premises so he and his cohorts can find the vault. After numerous failures, Tully and Abigail capture Morticia and attempt to torture the vault's location out of her. Gomez arrives and engages in an epic swordfight with Tully. Though Tully manages to cut Gomez at one point, Gomez ultimately wins, but then Abigail holds Gomez at gunpoint, threatening to kill Morticia unless the family gold is handed over. Gordon, now fed up with his mother's nagging and realizing that he truly cares for the Addams family, takes a book called Hurricane Irene from the shelf which hides the vault and threatens a terrified Tully and Abigail with it (the book makes its contents come to life). After Gomez and Morticia escape, Gordon opens the book, and the gale force winds send Tully and Abigail flying out a second- floor window to land in fresh graves dug for them by Pugsley and Wednesday. In the end, it turns out that Gordon really was Fester all along, and that he had developed amnesia during a trip through the Bermuda Triangle. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Spouses Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Con Artists Category:Parents Category:Embezzlers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Hero's Lover